There are circumstances where it is desirable to capture audio content in a meeting environment in which multiple participants are speaking. Examples include telephone conferences and circumstances where it may be desired to capture the audio to memorialize the meeting, for instance, by producing a meeting transcript using automatic speech recognition (ASR) techniques.
Capturing high quality audio for a meeting with multiple speakers can be challenging. For example, a single microphone may not be capable of capturing high quality audio from all speakers. Even if a single microphone may be used to capture suitably high quality audio from all speakers, it may be difficult to distinguish between different speakers because their utterances are captured on a single audio channel using the same microphone. To address some of these issues, wearable microphones have been made available in some conference rooms, so that each speaker may be provided with a dedicated microphone. In other settings, an array of microphones has been provided in some conference rooms to capture audio from multiple speakers in the room.